Cost of War
by Paprika012345
Summary: Robin and Amon fall for each other in the most unlikely circumstances. NOT SET IN THE SHOWS PERIMETERS.
1. Prolouge

**The cost of war.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.

A/N- please note that this story is going to be outside the TV show. The factory happened and all of that but it was with a different set of hunters. Onto the story

Prologue

It has been almost a century since the Factory and the explosion that caused the war. It is now the year 3000 and the war between the witches and the normals has exploded and ravaged the world almost beyond repair.

Solomon finally became public with the fight it wages against witches, taking their example from Zaizen almost 50 years after the fact, and, trying to purify the human race declared anyone who was for the witches, even if they were normal, a witch. However strong resistance was built up, sickened by the violence against people who most thought of as human beings, regardless of power. The resistance was also built up in an attempt to restore the world peace, order and attempt to reconstruct the world, and in almost every single country peace reigns, witches and normals living side by side in harmony.

One last holdout remains however. In the western United States, one last strong hold of witches remains to be eradicated, about the population of New York City. The generals that have lead the United States armies in the past have been hardened beyond all repair against witches. The one who rules the witches loathes the general, for unnamable cruelties against captured witches. The witches know that they don't stand a chance, however they stand up rather than submit.

Now a new leader has come to rule the witches, and it is the second year of this particular general's reign of terror. They haven't even seen a picture of each other however they loathe each other because of what tradition says. And that's where our story begins.

A/N- ok yeah I know that this chapter is very short. It's just a prologue explaining what's been going on in the world. A Normal is someone who isn't a witch…I don't have a better name for them


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer-I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.

Chapter 1-Decisions.

_"Your Majesty we need a response." Said the courtier. The young girl sitting uncomfortably on the ornate throne bowed her head. "I don't know what to do." Her mother's voice echoed in her head. 'When you become queen my dear…you need to make choices for your subjects, not decisions that will help you.' "How long will it take?" she said regally. "If we pool our resources we can have it built overnight. We can be protected from their armies by dawn." The one who ruled all the witches shuddered inwardly. She didn't want to do this. "How many will be left outside of the wall? Because I'm not stupid. I know we can't save them all." The gentleman looked surprised she would ask that. He rifled though his paper before responding "Approximately 10000 people will be outside when it goes up." He saw his queen flinch. Then she seemed to harden as she ordered him in a steely voice that said 'don't cross me' "Build it Michael."_

The sun rose the next morning touching it's golden light on the shining walls of the newly fortified city. The noise of battle echoed through the city and everyone knew what was happening outside. Even the queen, as she sat on her ornate throne couldn't close her ears to what was happening, couldn't close her ears to the cries of terror that echoed in the valley outside. The doors of the new city opened about 2 hours after the noises diminished to allow soldiers to go to the front line. Already, surrounding the city, where there had been thriving villages full of witches and witch sympathizers, now only smoking ruins remained. The soldiers were all so brutally shocked at the desolation and wreckage around them, no one noticed a young girl of about 17 or 18 leave the city, wearing a peasant's gown.

She stood stock still as she left the city and saw the company halt in front of her. She couldn't be detected…citizens and servants of the queen weren't allowed to leave the city, that had been clearly underlined on the rules posted that morning before dawn. When she finally managed to sneak around the soldiers she was once again reduced to standing still as she truly looked at the carnage around her. "No…why did it have to happen like this?" The young girl whispered softly. The first tear of many found it's way down her cheek as she took in what had happened. When she was sure the soldiers (who wore no armor and carried no weapons…their power was their weapon and their shield.) weren't going to see her she started running at full speed away from the city. As she ran branches of various trees and briars clawed at her face, causing her to bleed. Feeling the blood mingle with her tears and run down her face she reflected on her circumstance in life.

To say that she didn't hold power in her community would be a lie. She did have considerable power, and she was the queen's closest confidant. She had been living in the city, in the palace for the 3 months the young girl had been on the throne was privy to everything that had to do with the war. Which was why she, in particular wasn't allowed to leave the city. She had to remain inside, protected but at this point she didn't care. She had been promised one thing upon accepting her position. That her parents wouldn't be harmed in any way. That they'd be safe. She stopped running for a few minutes; pausing to look at one particular ruined and scorched foundation. She collapsed momentarily to her knees as she opened up, more tears flowing down her face, chestnut hair being tugged by the passing wind.

"WHY? I WAS PROMISED NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU!" she screamed in torment. Tears threatened to spill as she reached out and grabbed gauzy scarf that was fluttering by. She took it and cradled it in her arms, noting the bloodstains. If anything seeing this and feeling the hope she had felt, that her parents might have survived extinguished in the blink of an eye, caused her to cry more. "Mama." She whimpered. She looked over and glimpsed the remains of a wooden pipe. She crawled through the ashes and picked it up gingerly to prevent it from crumbling in her grasp. "Daddy. Why didn't you come live at the palace when I offered? You'd be with me. Alive." She said tears leaked out of her emerald eyes, betraying her distress to the person quietly watching her.

It was an understatement to say that he was surprised that a witch would venture out of the city after the wall was built and right after such a brutal attack. He had always been given the impression that witches cared more about their own hides and didn't even cry when a loved one was injured in any way or even killed. Her distress called out to him in a way he couldn't understand. He hadn't cared in the past, had executed witches without so much as a flicker of a silver-grey eye. He supposed that maybe seeing the grief behind the carnage, how much loosing family hurt had affected him. He couldn't understand why he felt that way, he had been taught by his predecessor that you shouldn't feel for the enemy but…the grief at loosing someone you were that close to, loosing your mother… he had known that grief intimately…when _his_ mother had died… but he had shut that door forever ago.

She slowly got up and, holding her precious relics in her hand and continued down the trail. She wasn't sure if she could go back to the palace after what she had just gone through. She knew she had to. The normals wouldn't accept her and she faced dire consequences if she didn't go back. She kept walking until she reached a glade she had visited often as a younger girl. The forest floor was covered in bright yellow buttercups and gorgeous red poppies, waving in the wind, almost as though they knew they were part of the one last peaceful place in this war torn world, as though the carnage just up the road hadn't happened. There she lay on the ground, amongst the beautiful flowers, face-up, hair fanned around her head trying to figure out her problem.

He watched her just laying there. She was going over where her loyalties lay after such a brutal attack. He then winced. He hated when he did that. He growled under his breath as his black hair blew in the breeze over the shoulders of his natural armies uniform.Therein lay the iorny.He served the naturals howeverbore the powers ofa witch.He didn't want to be like this. It was all his mother's fault. It always seemed that she was the beginning of everything but would always be the root of whatever went wrong in his life. Reaching into the overcoat of his coat he pulled out his gun and cocked it. She was a witch. Simple as that.

She lay there in the still grasses wind blowing over her face but not disturbing the grass surrounding her. Was…did she think…how could she still be in league with the witches after what being one of them had done to her? She was still contemplating this point when a gun cocked behind her and a stoic voice, which sounded like 'I can kill and not care' asked "Who are you for. Witches? Or Naturals?"


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer-I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.

Chapter 2-Meeting

The young girl's emerald eyes snapped open but she didn't move. She knew that the second she did odds are she would be shot. "What witch, don't want to be shot?" The young girl said in her calmest voice "If you were going to shoot me you would've, especially since you know I'm a witch." She hoped her theory was true. Truth be told she wasn't as calm as she sounded. She risked being shot and angled her head to see her opponent. When she did she was taken aback. The ebony haired man had his eyebrows furrowed and she could tell he was going to ask a question. In the span of time between when she turned to look at him and he asked the question she took in his entire appearance. Almost 6 and a half feet tall, ebony hair shoulder length accentuated his silver-grey eyes. As she looked at him the same thought kept racing though her head at breakneck speed. 'He's handsome. No wait don't think that he's…he's a soldier of your enemy.'

"What I don't get is what a witch is doing outside the safety of the city after a massacre that the army just pulled off." He paused and looked at her. "And you know that they were ordered to kill any and all witches that they came across?" She lowered her eyes and said "I figured. A brutal army like yours would order something like that." He let out a noise that sounded like "Humph." In order to hide his surprise that she was there if she knew. Also to hide his shock, having never heard anyone speak of his army like that.

Something occurred to her and she looked back up at him and said, "You haven't shot me. Why?" She said, not loosing her chilling calm, although her eyes betrayed her fear. "I'm…not sure. The code I believe in says I should shoot you on sight. Maybe it was seeing you grieve over your family. I…I lost my mother at a young age." Hair cascading over his eyes, his voice dropped out and he would say no more. Now the young girl got up and sat cross-legged and the young-20ish- soldier made no move to fire his weapon.

The silence that endured after his admission as to why he hadn't taken her life wasn't awkward, actually it felt normal, natural. She wondered at that for a minute before she raised her head and looked at the man, and found herself looking into deep silver eyes. She quickly lowered her own but wondered if he had felt that spark, almost a shock wave pass though her very body as she looked into his eyes. She finally broke the silence, stating, "My name is Robin. Robin Sena." The soldier looked at her sharply as if not expecting her to admit her name to him. He looked back down at the ground, almost afraid to look at her. He had felt something he didn't want to feel when he had actually met her gaze and he was hoping that if he was fairly gruff to her she wouldn't have felt it. His gruff stoic voice responded with "I'm Amon. No last name." Amon paused and looked at Robin. "So. Robin Sena answer my question. Are you for witches or naturals? I mean, naturally you'd be for witches right?" He surveyed the young girl, waiting for her answer and noticed how pretty she was. He shook that thought from his head in a minute though.

She looked up at him, sadness no longer evident in her eyes. No, now, more like confusion was reflected in the green orbs. "I…don't know. I guess I'm neutral. I mean if you had asked me yesterday, if you had done what you had done before…that is attacked me with the gun I would've incinerated you on sight…my power is fire…and I would've said witches…but…" Her eyes filled with tears "And don't get me wrong…I will still live with my queen… I have no other choice, especially now." She chuckled inwardly at the irony. She did have no choice. "But I can't lay my true loyalties, my heart of hearts with that nation after a promise was broken. But certain ties bind me there. You saw me grieve for my family…" She stopped here, looked up at him and whispered "I was promised nothing would happen to them…I can't…but I won't lay my faith in the naturals army. Ever. The monstrosities committed against my people are too violent…they…you…" Over the last sentences her voice had hardened and when she looked up her eyes were no longer soft they were hardened with anger, flames flickering in the pupils. "You treat us like animals…like we aren't even human beings. How many of my people have you executed without thinking of what you were taking away…that you were taking away someone's mother, father, brother, sister, son, daughter? If you think that we're animals we're nothing compared to what you are." She finished venomously. She seemed to lose strength after her big speech and she fell to the ground somewhat deflated, tears running down her cheeks.

He had never heard his army being described by a witch. He reflected on a statement she had said earlier. _"A brutal army…"_ the hatred and bitterness in her voice . He had always thought that what they were doing was purifying the human race, he believed in with his dying breath what the war was based on. She was right. He hadn't thought about what he was taking away…but with his rank in the army…if he was only a private he could publicly change…but he couldn't turn back now. He walked forward and, although his gut told him not to get attached-and he was famous for listening to his gut-he patted her shoulder for comfort. Something in his soul told him to. After a minute her sobs softly trailed off and she said muffled, "Thank you." She looked up at him and smiled a little innocent smile.

She slowly got to her feet and said softly "I need to get back in the city and wait for a platoon of soldiers to come back. It's getting late and if I'm not in position by sundown I'll be missed." Amon backed off and said, "Will you be back? Here in the glade I mean." Robin smiled and said, "I've decided to try and sneak out to think at least once a week. After this attack I need some thinking time to myself." Amon went on his gut for this part and said, "I've…enjoyed talking to you. Would you like to meet here to talk every week today? Thursday?" Robin smiled and said softly "I'd like that." Wrapping her pipe in her scarf she turned and walked back in the direction of the city. unable to take his eyes from her retreating form he murmured under his breath "Until next week then" watched her disappear, and turned back to his encampment.

_The queen swept into the hall precisely at dusk to commence the evening activities-a feast and so forth-and she sat down on her gilded throne. She didn't need to fight to maintain the respect she commanded, her people loved her and she just did. They would do anything for their queen…her throne had been a gift on the day of her coronation. she surveyed the hall as her best friend brought a couple plates up to the throne. "My you sure know how to throw a party your Majesty." She said as she set the plates down. Her friend didn't have powers but she was a witch sympathizer. Same with Michael, the one who was with her when she ordered the wall built, who was her Captain of the Guard. The queen turned to her friend and smiled "Yuri you've been my best friend since middle school call me by my given name!" Yurika Doujima smiled and said "But it's an honor to even be your friend I couldn't." The young queen rolled her eyes. She guessed that was something she had given up when she had accepted the roll as queen. She waved Michael and whispered something in his ear, an instruction for the soldiers. He nodded and went to go take care of it. Before he did the queen added, out loud for the whole court to hear "Also…send someone to the natural camp. I want to get a picture of the General. I want to see who it is that I hate so much." Her captain of the guard nodded and walked out of the great hall. The queen then sat back and, chatting with her friends enjoyed the feast._


	4. Falling

Disclaimer-I don't own Witch Hunter Robin

Chapter 3-Falling

_The General paced in his tent in front of his strategy table. He looked over at the 2 soldiers standing at absolute attention in front of him. He said in a stoic voice "Lieutenants Karasuma and Sakaki report. I posted you 2 weeks ago to observe the comings and goings of the city. I asked you to watch for certain patterns in the soldiers. What can you report." It was a statement not a question. "Sir, we have observed only two comings and goings in the city. It seems that every Thursday the barbaric queen orders her soldiers at the front changed because in the morning a new regiment goes out and about an hour before dusk the used regiment comes back. That is all." Lieutenant Miho Karasuma reported. "Is this true Lieutenant Sakaki?" The young man, not even 20 nodded. "Yes it is General." He turned and with a wave if his hand dismissed the two young soldiers. Every Thursday eh?_

_**Approximately 6 months from that conversation.**_

Robin walked through the bush, to the glade where, for the past few months she had met the soldier of the opposite army, Amon. In the beginning she had usually discussed general things with him…general things like "How old are you?" Where she had discovered that he was 24, older than he looked. She discovered that he was single…but had discarded that thought in a second. She also asked him what ranking he was but he had avoided her question. The discussions she had with him got more and more in depth until she had told him all about her childhood-either little anecdotes or things about her family. The last question she had asked him last week had completely cut her off from him for that week at least. She had asked him about his mother. He had given her a look and said, "I don't talk about my mother. Ever. Understand?" By the last word he was snarling at her. She had walked backwards 2 steps and then turned and ran. After reflecting on this she emerged into the clearing-buttercups and poppies still in full bloom- and glimpsed a young black haired man in a naturals army suit, sitting down, contemplating something in the grasses.

Amon was sitting in the middle of the grasses waiting for Robin to arrive. He was regretting being so cold to her the previous week. But he saw no choice. It had only been about 6 months or so since he started meeting with her… if you count the week when he had almost shot her-and already he was beginning to feel something for her-beginning to fall…in love… with her, something he had been avoiding admitting to himself. And he decided to try to thaw for her. He knew he was cold, had been since…his eyes narrowed…his mom died. Even if she was a witch and he a natural…the dress she always wore made her look like she was a witch peasant, not high up. It might work. He could persuade his superiors that she was normal…then he laughed bitterly. Someone as young and as innocent as her would never fall for someone as worn and as hardened as him. But he would try to thaw for her. And he would start by telling her about his mother.

She was going to let him just sit there for about 5 minutes before announcing her presence. He appeared to be mulling something over, and she didn't want to interrupt his thought processes. But just after she got to the glade he turned around as though he had sensed her. It had been many times she had seen him and just seeing him made her lose her heart again and again. But she was a witch. And he was a natural. It had no hope of working. But still…you can't control who you fall in love with. She walked over to him and sat down. "How's your week going?" she asked softly. "It's been fine. No major battles. Your queen hasn't made many aggressive moves so the front has remained rather stationary." "Your General hasn't made many aggressive moves either." The young fire witch pointed out. Amon shrugged his shoulders. "Robin… I…I'm sorry for the way I acted last week…when you asked me about my mother." "No I'm sorry. It was personal business I should not have asked." She said softly.

"No see that's the thing. I've kept it bottled up so long… almost forgetting about it at times. And I know that that's the worst thing you can do. Keep it bottled up. You see…" his stoic voice trailed of, he wouldn't betray a trace of emotion, quite yet that is. "My mother…and don't get me wrong. She was wonderful. She… she loved me…of that I have no doubt. But…" his stoic voice wavered for the first time. It hardened in anger. "She was a witch. And my father was a witch sympathizer. My mother and father were the one thing I now hate." Robin's hands flew to her mouth in horror. Amon looked up anger gone, replaced with sorrow. "You, living in a witch city as a witch…you've heard of the madness right?" "Yes…" she said slowly.

"Most witches are mentally stable but there are the select few…that loose control and go insane. They can't take the fact that they aren't treated equal. My mother had the madness. She suppressed it for…so many years…before I was born." The once stoic soldier began to lose control of his emotions. A tear trickled down his cheek as he struggled in telling her this. "She lost it finally one night…right in front of me. She couldn't take it…and she killed herself. In front of me… I was 5 years old. I barely remember it. It was the same night as the predecessor of the current queen launched a raid. I had raced out of the house and had hidden in a glade." He looked around, got up and walked over to a tree. He outlined the A carved in the trunk. "This glade. A natural patrol picked me up and, since the raid had been that night they assumed my family had been killed. They didn't know I was a witch… But I knew the truth…I never found out what happened to my father. He was at work when my mother died." He turned to look at Robin and was surprised to see that she was standing right behind him.

"Amon…I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." She said in her soft voice. She wrapped her arms around the soldier to calm him and to help him reign in his emotions. If anything this caused him to lose control of them even more. How could something so innocent be willing to help him? Without realizing it he fell even more in love with the young blonde haired angel holding him to comfort him.

Robin's emotions surged out of control. He had to go through that at 5 years? She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders as his tears began to flow. This rush of pity added to how she felt about him. In so short of a time she had fallen in love with him. When she felt the shaking in his body stop. She unwrapped her arms and looked him in the eye and said "Are you ok?"

Amon looked in her eyes and realized that he couldn't do anything else. He loved her. Before he told her that he was a Seed, that one parent had been a witch he didn't think that it could be possible she would love him but now what could happen? He watched her get up and look at the sun. "If I'm tomeet the soldiers coming back in I have to leave now." She turned to go but just as she was disappearing down the path he made his choice "Robin wait!" he called desperately.

She was just about out of the glade and out of his hearing range when he called out to her. She raised her hand and fiddled with something hidden beneath the folds of her dress at her throat. She turned around and said "Yes Amon?" He walked over to her not taking his eyes off of hers. Again she felt the spark pass between them that she had felt that very first day they met. He didn't stop looking in her eyes. He reached out his hand and, wrapping it around the back of her head, pulled her close and rested his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and then closed as she felt heat rush though her body…sort of like when you get in a warm bathtub..

She was kissing him back. He let that one thought pass though his head as he deepened the kiss and then pulled back. "Robin. I know our circumstances are less that ideal. And I know that…I shouldn't be saying this because…it'll just make things even more complicated. But… I think I loved you from that first day." He looked into her stunned eyes as she looked back at him, searching his own.

He loved her? She lowered her eyes and contemplated what to say. To say that she didn't love him back wouldn't work because she did. She loved him so much. She looked back up at him. She realized that he had thawed for her and that there really was only one thing to say. "I love you too." She said softly. He kissed her again, this time slow and gently. He watched her turn and race off back to the city, waiting for her to vanish before he turned back to his encampment.

_The General was pacing back and forth in his tent, no strategy table in front of him, only in his head. He was focusing on how to ask. Lieutenant Sakaki raced into the tent carrying a bag in his hand. He stood at attention and said "They had it made as fast as they could sir." The General took the bag from his Lieutenant's hand and looked at the contents. "Also sir. I've discovered through spies at the natural palace that the queen is intent on naming an heir." "Thank you lieutenant. You may go."_

_A/N-Thanks to Sparky16 who reviewed the first couple chapters._


	5. Bitter Revalations

Disclaimer- I don't own Witch Hunter Robin

Chapter 4-Bitter Revelations

**Two months later.**

_The queen was presiding over her grand hall when her Captain of the Guard came in. "Ah Michael how are you?" she asked warmly. The Captain smiled and said "I'm doing wonderfully your Majesty. I trust you remember approximately 8 months ago when you asked me to procure a picture of the General? My regrets that it's taken so long but he is very heavily protected. Last week however we finally managed to get a snapshot. It is in this envelope." He handed it to the queen proudly. She smiled widely as she accepted the envelope. "Thank you Michael." She turned and addressed the hall. "Now we shall all see our most bitter enemy." The entire hall was quiet as the queen opened the envelope. The shock on her face after she opened it was evident to one and all. She tried to hide it but for the first time in public in her reign the queen found it hard to find the words to say. "Everyone…please…leave. I need some alone time." Everyone bowed and made their way out of the great hall, all concerned why their queen was acting like this. _

_Only after she was sure she was alone did she let down her guard and cry bitter tears, and as habit when she was stressed fiddled with the pendant-symbol of her status-around her neck._

Robin raced through the forest the same way she had right after the attack little more than half a year ago. Branches tore at her face, causing blood to mingle with her tears as she prayed he would be there, this early. She stopped at her foundation and screamed in agony. She was bleeding but that wasn't why she was so distraught. "It could've been anyone but him. ANYONE! But it had to be you didn't it?"

Amon was waiting in the clearing pacing back and forth. He didn't know why he had come this early, it's not like she would be here, the queen didn't put out a platoon till around 9:30. He played around with something in his pocket and went over once again what he was going to say to her. He turned around when he heard the sound of bushes crashing and the sound of his love's tears. "What could possibly be wrong?" He wondered out loud. He raced to the sound of Robin's crying and saw her collapsed on the ground by the foundation, position similar to when he had first seen her. This time however he walked through the bushes and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong love?"

She looked into his eyes as he looked concerned back at her. "Amon…I've discovered who you are. You're…the General. The leader of the Naturals army." Her voice shook as she pronounced every syllable. "Wait. Before you say anything else listen to me." He said. "Yes. I won't deny the fact that I am the General. However that doesn't change how I feel about you. I…" he paused and dropped to his knees, taking out a box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful white-gold ring set with a diamond with an emerald on either side.

She was screaming inwardly. She didn't want to interrupt him but she prayed that he wasn't going to ask her. "I love you with all my heart…will you marry me? I know we can find a way to make this work despite of the war." She broke down sobbing. "I wish you wouldn't have asked me. We can't…because of who we are."

Amon had been scared of this. But wait…because of who _we_ are? "Wait…my informant told me that the queen was going to name an heir. Are you it? Because if you are I swear I will march into that city and work with the queen until I can arrange a peace treaty to be with you. I love you, and I doubt I could live without you. Ever." He finished off looking intently in her eyes.

Her heart broke just looking in his eyes. He wouldn't trust her again and he would never want to see her again after she told him the truth. Her eyes filled with tears and she collapsed to the ground unwilling to say goodbye to the love of her life and weary of everything going on around her. Weary of the war, weary of her status and weary of life taking away everything she loved. She felt Amon's strong arms wrap around her and she leaned into his embrace sobbing. As she did this she felt him take her hand and felt cold metal touch her skin. She knew she had to tell him though why she couldn't stay. She tried to soften her crying and at last succeeded. Getting up and walking several steps away from Amon she looked down at the ring he had slipped on her finger, twisting it this way and that.

"Amon…the reason I can't stay…that is to say I'm not the heir." She said. "Then what's the problem? If you come with me to the natural's army, because of who I am they will accept you no matter what." Robin turned to him and he could see tears beginning to course down her cheeks again. "Amon the reason I have to say no…again because of who we are. You know I'm not the heir. I'm the one who names the heir." Upon hearing this Amon felt his energy drain away. "I'm the queen. Queen Eve." She said, pulling out her pendant from underneath her clothes.

The look on his face after she told him the truth tore her to pieces. First incredulousness as though she was joking him, then denial, which he voiced. "No…no you can't be…your name is Robin." Then finally the truth set in as he glimpsed her pendant, a pendant he had seen before... in a picture of her predecessor. He looked at her anger bubbling inside of him and he saw the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. "You…you lied to me." He growled. Any amount of compassion she might've put into his voice just by being there had been erased. The tears kept on coming but she shook her head vehemently. "No. Believe me I never lied to you. About anything." He shook his head and walked away several feet and then turned around. "You said your name is Robin. And yet the Queen is named Eve." Robin responded quietly "It's a tradition to change the name of the reigning queen to Eve because of the Bible…the queen is supposed to be like the hope. The beginning. But I told the truth. My name legally is Robin." She stopped him before he said anymore. Tears began to fill her eyes as she described other ways she hadn't lied to him. "I... the decision to build the wall and cut myself off from my parents tore me apart. It still eats me up from inside every time I talk about it. They didn't want to live in the palace because they don't like living the high life. My new position forced me distance myself from them. Not only that I wasn't allowed to see them. And on top of that the attack right after the wall was up the attack on their village…it made me feel like I was responsible for their death. How do you think that made me feel?" she turned away unable to look at him any longer. She began to slowly walk back to the path she had tread so many times before. "My craft is fire…I am 18 years old…what more do you want?" "You said…you were the queen's closest confident. And yet you say you are the queen. How does that work." He questioned his stoic emotionless voice returning. She smiled an ironic smile "Well…as General you ought to know this…a leader has no greater confidant than themselves."

Standing in the middle of the clearing Amon felt almost as though his soul had been ripped cruelly from his body… she said she had lied about nothing. But…she had told him…he couldn't bear to think that she had lied about that. He stood there, two emotions, hatred and residual love-what he should feel and what he felt- warred within his body. He didn't know whether to hate her for who she was or continue to love her as he knew he would. He watched the love of his life-for he would never love another-pause in the edges where the forest started again. She turned around and looked at him. It still grabbed him even now knowing who she was, how beautiful she was. "I…if I could change who we were. If I could make myself anyone else other than queen I would do it. So I could be with you." She twisted the ring off of her finger, looked at it and tossed it onto the clearing floor just in front of him. She looked him in the eye and said "And as for the last thing…no I didn't lie. I do love you. Don't doubt it. I think actually you will be the only one I will love for the rest of my life." She conjured a wall of flames to cut herself off from her love, a tear slipping down her face as she did. A thought came to her head as the wall almost completed itself. "You said…that if I were the heir you would come and declare peace. Will you do it now that I'm the queen?" The wall closed and Amon could see her no more.

Right after the sounds of her crashing through the bush faded, leaving only silence, the once proud General dropped to his knees, tears trickling down his face, and began to contemplate his next move.


	6. Trying to rebuild

Disclaimer- I don't own Witch Hunter Robin

Chapter 5- Trying to rebuild.

She stood on the edge of the forest, looking at the city. This place that was her home but was also her curse. She was going to wait for the platoon to return in a couple hours. But the onslaught of emotions that was threatening to crush her pressed her to talk to Yuri. Her best friend could-would-should! Have some advice about how to get over 'the one'. That's how Doujima was always referring to her beau, Michael. And it's not like she would have a problem getting in the gates…she was the only one in her kingdom now with her specific power. She stepped out of her hiding spot to go to the gate, walking along a deserted old battle ground.

The guards that were assigned to the gate of the citadel that particular day, saw her coming from a distance away because it was fairly abandoned. "They wouldn't try to attack with a single person would they? I mean the naturals are stupid but they aren't that bad." The one guard, said to the other. "You never know" the other said. "I'll go get the Captain." While the one went to go get Michael the small figure grew larger and arrived at the gate. "Hang on there you natural!" yelled down the first guard. 'Natural? Do they not recognize me?' indignation rose in Robin's chest and she yelled up that very statement. "Why? Should I?" The guard jeered. At that very moment Michael, Captain of the Guard looked over the battlements to see what the fuss was about. When he saw who it was he stood up straight and said to the guard "Open the gate you fool." He turned and yelled down to the small figure "Hang on your Majesty. The gate is opening up." The young guard turned pale on that note as the Captain turned to him and muttered "You're lucky she's not a mercenary. Follow me. She'll want to see you."

Robin walked into the city and realized that where the guard hadn't recognized her everyone else had. They all sank into profound bows and again Robin cursed the position that had cost her her love. As she walked through the streets to her palace a horse drawn carriage-her favored transportation- drew up beside her and Doujima was staring out the door. "Your Majesty…what happened?" she asked worriedly. Robin, aware of how her clothes looked, shook her head limply and said "Not here." As she climbed into the carriage.

Once they had arrived back at the castle and the queen had once again donned regal robes and was displaying her pendant. Her face was scrubbed and the only indication that anything had happened was drag marks on her skin from where the branches had beat at her face as she escaped his presence. She didn't leave her room however. She paced around several times before ringing a maid. "Yes your majesty?" the maid said timidly as she curtsied in front of her. "Ellie could you please go ask the Lady Doujima to join me here?" The maid curtsied again and turned to go. "Oh…and could you please bring us some drinks before she arrives here?" the maid turned back around and nodded before backing respectfully out of the room.

Amon walked slowly into his tent. The pain hadn't diminished from the moment she told him to that moment. He paced around his tent, looked at his strategy table and tried to analyze what to do, whether to attack or to keep the lines stationary. Could he attack, knowing whom he was attacking? And then there was the guilt trip that kept pounding in his head.

Flashback

"You said that you would declare peace if I were the heir…will you do it now that you know I'm the queen?" she said as the wall closed around her.

End Flashback

Could he declare peace? Would his people accept it? He turned and stepped outside his tent and summoned an aide. "Hattori. Summon Lieutenant Sakaki for me. I need to talk to him. Tell him it's important, pull him from whatever he's doing." "Yes General." The aide raced off, after saluting.

Yurika walked into the room just after the maid finished setting down the tray which contained the queen's choice drink, an espresso and Doujima's favored drink, a bottle of fine burgundy wine. With a nod of her head Robin sent the maid away and made sure no one was in the hall. She looked directly at Yurika as she curtsied to her queen. "Why has your Majesty summoned me?" she asked quietly. Soft fabric rustled as the queen walked across the room. She looked Doujima in the eye, drawing her back up to full height. "Yuri enough. Don't bow to me anymore, and don't call me anything other than Robin. You've been my best friend since high school and I'm sick of being queen to my closest friend." Yuri smiled and said, "Then as your best friend I'd say you've had a lot of hurt dumped on you."

"Sir? Are you alright?" Lieutenant Sakaki said uncertainly. "Haruto…" Amon said softly. Sakaki caught the pain in the General's voice. That caught him off guard, as did the fact that Amon called him by his first name. He hadn't done that since coming into his position. It was always 'Lieutenant' or 'Sakaki' or 'You'. "What's wrong Sir?" Hartuto asked again. Amon whirled around and snapped, "Drop the pretence. We hung out in high school and I need you as a friend now, not a soldier. I need some advice."

"Well then it's a good thing I asked to talk to you." Robin said softly. "If you can read me that easily." She swirled her espresso as Yurika took a sip of burgundy. "I…I suppose you're wondering where I've been disappearing for the past 8 months or so, every week am I right?" Doujima nodded and leaned in to listen to what she had to say. "Well it started the day I had to order the wall to be built…I left the palace after the battle was finished to grieve my parents…"

"…I found her laying in a glade filled with different wildflowers. She had just lost her family, in the attack we launched against the outskirts of the witch city…"Amon smiled at the memory as he poured himself and Sakaki some cola. "I know I shouldn't have gotten attached but when she told her story…it struck a chord…what with me having lost my family…"

"…he accepted me when he knew I was a witch, he understood about my family. I guess that's why I said I'd meet him again." She paused as she poured herself another cup of espresso. "That's what I told Michael that night… the arraignment about the soldiers so I could meet him…"

"…it went on for about 8 months… I that time I fell in love with her without even realizing I did, until the day I told her about my mother and she understood." He paused to sip his soda. "It was that night I asked you to go get the ring. I didn't propose to her right away but I wanted it because I knew at that moment I would spend the rest of my life with her…"

Yuri took a sip of her burgundy and said "So you love this guy? What's the problem?" Robin sighed and looked at her friend. "You'd think that wouldn't you? But no. Fate must hate me. Remember last night when Michael gave me that photo and I reacted badly?" Her expression crumpled here as it dawned on Doujima just why she had crumpled. "It's him isn't it?"

"I get down on one knee to ask her to marry me. She has told me she loved me by this point. She breaks down and tells me that we can't be together…"

"He tells me that if I'm the heir he'll declare peace to be with me. It tore me apart Yuri. Telling him I mean. It tore me because it tore him." Yurika wrapped her arms around Robin as she gave a shuddering sob. "I told him and I walked away. I just left him there."

"What should I do Haruto? She left me there, she told me she wouldn't love another but she left. And now I can't attack her…but if I don't this war will just drag on and on without an end. What should I do…?" Sakaki looked at the General, sighed and said "You asked me as a friend. In my opinion, if you love her, there's only one thing to do." Amon looked at him and said "I know. I just needed someone else to tell me to do it."

Yurika dried Robin's eyes as they prepared to go down to the great hall for supper. "Robin the only thing I can tell you is this. If you don't need to love again, then don't. You can't control who you fall for." Robin smiled and hugged her best friend before going down. "Go get Michael and join me in the hall." She walked down the ornate stairs that lead into the hall, but barely had she started eating and enjoying herself with her friends, dulling the pain he had left, than a guard came racing into the room. "Your Majesty" he said, panting with the exertion of running from the wall to the palace. He waved off any form of drink and said to the queen in a voice that had the panic clearly barely restrained "They're here…about 5 miles out. What looks like the entire Natural's army." Robin gasped and, while her conscious was screaming that she didn't want to fight with Amon she said, out loud, regally, "Let them come."


	7. Fighting for Love

Disclaimer- I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.

Chapter 6-Fighting For Love.

Doujima watched as servants prepared the Queen for the upcoming possibility of an attack. She had changed out of the long, bulky black gown she had been wearing earlier into a shimmering white, off the shoulder, dress. For the first time since her coronation she was having her servants put in her loose hair, a simple diamond tiara. Throughout the whole dressing process Yurika never saw her queen's expression waver as much as it did in the seconds after her proclamation.

Flashback

"Let them come" She said grimly. Only Yurika was close enough to see her mouth waver and a solitary tear run down her cheek.

End Flashback

Doujima looked at her friend and could tell easily that the queen was blocking her emotions. Years of friendship with the young fire-witch had honed her senses. As the servants backed up and, bowing respectfully, left the room leaving Yurika and Robin alone. "Robin…." Said Doujima uncertainly, still uncomfortable with calling her royal friend by her given name.

Robin looked down at her best friend, her facial position making it so the glasses she was wearing slipped down her nose. She adjusted them, inadvertently drawing attention to the fact that they were the only abnormality that might be considered a weapon. "Yes Yuri?" she said in a soft voice, indicating that her heart wasn't truly in the fight. Noticing this Doujima dropped the pretence. "Robin what do you think you're doing?" Robin looked over at her friend and then into the mirror beside her. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said dismissively. "Oh but you do Robin. I'm talking about fighting with the one you've fallen in love with." Robin sighed and said "The man I love is Amon. I prepare to fight with the general." "They are one in the same." "Yuri….they aren't. The man I love wouldn't attack and kill in cold blood like the General makes a habit of doing." Yurika cringed but then came back with a "Well isn't what you're doing the exact same thing? You're playing up to the role life gave you, I know you, you wouldn't act like this normally!" Yuri said sharply.

Robin seized up. She pivoted around, and Doujima knew in that instant that she had crossed some invisible line. Her friend had always been nice to her no matter how far she pushed it but judging from the queens expression Yuri had gone to far. Cold hard fury was etched into every line and a similarly cold fire burned behind her eyes. "Yurika Doujima you go to far and forget to whom you speak." Robin spat, in a voice that burned like acid. The next words were spat with such burning force they scalded the air. "Get out of my sight." Mutely Doujima bowed and backed out of the room. Once she was gone, for the second time in 24 hours the young queen fell to the ground crying, this time at having taken her anger out on the one she trusted most. Her glasses slipped off her face and tinkled into the carpet in front of her. She smiled in fond yet bitter memory of how she had gotten the little trinket she had come to treasure.

Flashback

Robin was fiddling around with her powers in the middle of the clearing waiting for Amon to arrive. She heard a bush crack behind her and, whirling around shot her powers. When she saw Amon hit the deck she quickly extinguished her flames. "Sorry." She murmured embarrassed. "You shouldn't be Robin. Look at the burn marks…you would've missed me. She looked up and saw that indeed there were burn marks all around the clearing except where Amon was standing. Robin ducked her head in further embarrassment. Amon looked at her with his head cocked and said "Does you're eyesight get worse when you use your powers?" Robin nodded. "I've been working on them but I don't have the resources to get a pair…there are no witch optometrists."

The next time they saw each other Amon had handed her the little half moon glasses she now wore.

End Flashback

She picked up the glasses and, flinging open the door raced down the hall. "Yuri Wait!"

Amon walked around in circles after ordering his army to halt. They were about a mile out of the city now and close enough to launch a missile and take down the wall if they so chose. But the words kept echoing in his consciousness _"Will you still try for peace now that I am the queen?" _Her last words to him. He growled under his breath as he reached his final decision. "SAKAKI!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. The lieutenant in question ran forward and stood in front of the general. "Sir?" he said saluting. "You remember the strategy we talked about last night?" the Lieutenant nodded reluctantly. "Go. Do it before I change my mind." The lieutenant raced away to fulfill his general's wishes.

The guard that was sitting on top of the wall was watching the natural's army with some minor interest. They hadn't done anything offensive or defensive; in fact they appeared to be standing still. He turned his head around and looked down at the city. People who hadn't manifested were being assisted to shelters so that only people who could defend the city were above ground. The guard turned back to watching, when he heard the sound of a flag begin to snap in the slight breeze. His eyes widened and he abandoned his post and raced through the streets, to the palace to inform the queen.

"Yuri…Yuri wait!" Robin called despairingly after Doujima. She glanced around the hallway but Doujima had vanished. She chose the quickest way to Yuri's room and caught up with her in no time. "Yurika!" she called, not betraying inner emotions. Doujima froze in mid-step, turned around and got down on one knee respectfully but coldly towards her queen. Instead of standing regally like a queen should Robin raced towards Doujima and wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulder's sobbing. Even though she was still slightly mad at her queen for talking to her like she had earlier it was obvious Robin was going through a very difficult emotional time right now. "Yuri, Yuri I'm sorry. Forgive me for acting like that. You were right and that's why I got mad. I'm being who I think I should be, not who I am. But…Yuri what am I supposed to do? How can I love him after the atrocities he's committed? How can I hate him…when he's the one I love?" Yuri held Robin knowing that she didn't need an answer, just someone to be there.

Amon, at the front of the amassed natural's army, flags fluttering in the background, waiting for the response from the queen, for his action. Out of curiosity he gently released his power, allowing him to read the minds of all residing in the city. Being with Robin had helped him accept his power. He listened to one voice in particular. Robin's melodic mind's voice seeped into his consciousness. _'Why does everyone expect me to fight him? Even though I'm the only one who knows I can't…I can't go through this…. I'm supposed to hate him but how can I hate the only one I'll ever love?"_

As Robin finally began to stifle her sobs and Yuri gave her a Kleenex to wipe her face with a guard came racing down the hallway. He stopped right in front of Robin and dropped to his knees. "Your Majesty." He gasped. He had obviously run a long way. "You are a sentry on the wall are you not?" "Yes your majesty." Robin called for a glass of water for the guard but he waved it away when it arrived. After regaining his breath he looked at his queen. "The enemy has made a move my Lady Eve. They…." His voice trailed off almost as though he was uncertain how his tidings would be taken. Robin encouraged him with a nod and he continued, quieter. "They have raised a white flag to fly underneath their pennants. On it is written 'Please allow the General in to see the Queen.' I came here because I didn't know what else to do." With that the exhausted guard collapsed. Robin just stood there, mouth wide open, in total shock.

Outside the walls of the fortified city Amon picked up Robin's thoughts. _'What on earth do you have up you're sleeve Amon?'_

A/N -thanks to those who have stayed with and reviewed this story up to this point.


	8. Welcome to the Witch City

Disclaimer- I don't own WHR

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story thus far.

Chapter 6-Welcome to the Witch City

Robin paced within the Great Hall. She was unsure of how to respond to this new development. Never, in her wildest dreams did she imagine Amon would attempt peace. Just that alone made her love him more, however unwillingly. She knew she only had a short time to answer the call for peace before he mistook her silence as a no. Agitated she called Doujima over but the only answer Yuri gave her was a look and said "After the argument we just had you know what you have to say." Sighing, Robin called Michael over and gave him the plans.

Amon was pacing around the flagpole, at the front of the Natural's army just shy of the shadow of the great city. He was wondering just what the reception of the message of peace was, hoping the queen was making a decision. The policy of the army, set down by one Father Juliano, the insinuator of the conflict, was that if there is no answer to a call for peace within 2 hours it is an automatic no and the army would attack. He had called his two most trusted advisors, Lieutenants Karasuma and Sakaki to his side to talk about the situation at hand. Karasuma, having been informed of the circumstance by Sakaki was torn. She wanted to follow protocol, however it hurt her to see an old friend tortured like this. "General, Sir, if you want my advice…" however Karasuma never got to finish her sentence. The door of the imposing wall creaked open and an apparent high ranking official, flanked by 2 aides walked out of the city towards the general.

Michael marched out of the city against his own will. His queen had ordered it and he would never do anything against her. He just couldn't help but wonder at the futility of a peace talk. The naturals would never accept the witches and, in his opinion from time spent with them the witches would never accept the naturals. It was hopeless. But his queen seemed to think that this might work, and that way of thinking had led Michael to standing in front of this massive army. He walked up to the person matching placing the photograph in his pocket saluted to the general of the naturals Army. He saluted back and said "What message do you have from the Queen Eve." More of a statement than a question.

Michael took a piece of paper bearing the queen's seal from the aide. "Her Majesty the Lady Eve acknowledges General Amon of the natural's army's request for peace, or at the very least peace talks. These are the terms under which you may enter the city. Your person will come, accompanied by two trusted aides. The same will be for the queen. You are to accompany me to the palace." With that Michael gave the paper to the general and awaited his response, which was almost immediate. "Sakaki. Karasuma." He barked. "You're with me."

As the General, with his chosen aides walked through the city, they received nothing but hostility. It was only to be expected, after the brutally long war, but Amon had the feeling that if he and his aides weren't accompanied by the highest soldier in the city there would surely be some jeering and some tomato-throwing happening. As it were, his power, which he had turned up to try and catch Robin's thoughts, filled in the blanks for him.

'_So they think they can treat us like dogs, then come treating for peace? I can't wait till the queen throws them out of the city by their necks.'_

'_Where's a tomato when you need one? I'd love to see that face smeared with any kind of rotten vegetable.'_

'_Oh My Gosh. What am I supposed to say to him when I see him? That I accept peace? I can't…I…the people won't accept it, accept him as my chosen co-ruler…and yet I will have no other….and I thought he wouldn't come petitioning for peace besides…'_

'_The general…he looks so much like Annie…'_

Amon mentally paused and thought about what Robin had thought. Why had she thought he wouldn't come? He loved her and knew for a fact that she loved him. What did she just expect him to say 'Oh. So she's the queen. Oh well. Better to have loved and lost and all that jazz.' Surely after all this time his Robin knew him better than that. But after a few minutes of mulling it over in his head he was stopped in awe at the sight of the castle of the witch queen.

In the castle Robin had resumed pacing around the Great Hall. Before it was in apprehension what to do. Now it was apprehension of seeing someone she was supposed to hate and yet, at the same time was mad about. According to the rules she herself had set down she could have two people accompany her during the peace talks. That was easy, Michael and Doujima would remain with her. But she was unprepared to face him. A guard looked up at her and signaled that the enemy was at the gate. She nodded her head to allow the General in and with a gesture dismissed every single servant in the hall, leaving only Yuri. She continued pacing, counting the seconds until she saw him. She didn't know that Michael was taking the long route to demonstrate the wealth of the witch queen, and thereby demonstrate their might. So every minute it was taking them Robin thought increasingly that it was an ambush and the general was ransacking the palace as she paced.

It came as a horrible shock for her as the door to the great hall banged open light pouring in, showing the silhouette of the man she loved so much…and at first glance he appeared to be alone.

_After seeing the general walk through the streets of the City one man, on request of his father, was making his way though the back streets to the employees entrance of the palace. He worked there sometimes in intelligence because he had some helpful contacts that provided him with information he in turn turned over to Michael. He was waved right though the entrance, having become quite a regular in the past few months, indeed…he was the one who had procured the photo…never looked at it, just gotten it from a friend who got it from a friend ect. He wished he had though. Because, according to his old father, the general was someone his father needed to see, needed to gain closure from before he passed. For the life of him the young man couldn't figure out why but he had been trained never to question his elders. Knowing intuitively where the meeting of this caliber would be held he slipped quietly down the hall, hoping that his father was right…for if caught spying on a meeting like this…he faced execution at the queen's hand. And his father couldn't afford to loose another son._

A/N-ok. This story has taken a mind of it's own. IT CONTROLS ME, NOT VICE VERSA! Anyone got a guess as too who the guy sneaking into the Castle is?


	9. Acceptance

Disclaimer-i dON'T oWN wITCH hUNTER rOBIN

Chapter-Acceptance

Robin raised a slender hand to her face to shield sensitive eyes from the flash of bright light, the Great Hall being rather dark most of the time. Doujima stirred from where she was sitting. She got up and walked over to Robin, also shielding her eyes, until the light died down. Once the light did die down 3 figures became visible behind the first figure. A long ornamental trench coat-one she had never seen him in-swirled around his ankles as he stepped into the room. It was then she realized that he was decked out in full General regalia. She looked him up and down and couldn't help but mentally point out the differences. When she had always met him in the woods his hair had always free and messy. His hair was neatly combed and restrained under a formal army cap. The trench coat was nothing new….trench coats were standard issue for a Natural uniform, except his trench coat had silver gilt braid on his wrists…silver to set off his eyes. He looked completely different…more official…and yet. The gleam in his eyes…the gleam that had developed, she noticed, when he fell for her, was still there, still peering dully out of his eyes.

Michael left the little group behind the General, walking the distance of the Great Hall, stood where Yuri was standing, a few inches behind Robin. Doujima reached out and squeezed Robin's hand briefly for moral support. Robin nodded to the guards flanking the doors and one by one they filed out. The two aides of the General flanked him, similarly to how Michael and Yuri were flanking the Queen. Robin raised her chin and started the meeting with four words. "Why are you here." Not a question, a statement.

Amon took in the sight of Robin as Queen. Putting a pensive look on his face as though mulling over her question he took in every inch of her. From the hair that wasn't in it's normal style, rather a messy bun, with a thin yet beautiful tiara embedded in her hair. Her attire was totally opposite from the peasant's gown he was accustomed to seeing her in, not only was this dress white, but it was off the shoulders, long, flowing, and yet it clung to her figure just right. He quietly swallowed and responded to the question posed. "I have come to negotiate a peace treaty for a war that has gone on for many years, has claimed many lives and," he added "I'm afraid might take my love away from me should I not act immediately." Even from across the room the General and his aides could tell that this information took the Queen aback.

As Robin fought to maintain her composure at those words she had to think fast for an excuse to distract them from her discomfort. Ripping something off the top of her head she asked "What are the names of your assistants?" With a gloved hand he gestured first to the woman, saying "Miho Karasuma" and next to the young man standing on the other side "Haruto Sakaki. Both Lieutenants in my Army, both trustworthy." Meanwhile her thoughts raced through his head. _"He's here because the war might have taken his love away? Me? But I'm still right here…"_ he decided in that split second what was necessary. To gain a treaty and trust from his love he needed to reveal that his power was awakened. He had told her he was a witch, yes, but she was the only one who knew that also. And that would also involve some explanation as to why the General of the Natural's army was the one thing he stood against.

Robin saw that he was about to say something and interrupted him, just before the words materialized. "Sir, might I ask why now? Why not six or seven months ago? Why not a year ago?" Amon looked at her and said, while sending her a message she would understand, with his eyes, "I didn't know my love a year ago. In fact, when I first saw her, I tried to kill her." When Robin opened her mouth to say something else, this time it was Amon who interrupted her. "If I may be so bold, your Majesty, what are your aide's names." Robin did something similar to what Amon did. Pointing to the ornamented Captain she said "This is Michael Lee. He is my very capable captain of the guard, and a very good friend. On my other side is the Lady Yurika Doujima. She's my best friend."

Amon opened his mouth to beat Robin to the punch just before she said something else. "If you don't mind, Your Majesty may we cut to the chase? I would very much like to hold my love in my arms but cannot until the proceedings are completed." Robin guessed that he was doing that because he didn't know that Yuri and Michael knew about them. "Fine. What are your conditions and I will consult with my aides to see if they are acceptable." Robin waved a hand and, from nowhere a servant and a guard appeared. The servant bore a stack of three chairs, which were set down for the visitors, who immediately sat, while the Queen and her aides sat on the throne and the lesser seats respectively. Robin gestured to the guard to come closer and she requested that guards be posted at every entrance to the Great Hall and that anyone who should be seen eavesdropping on the meeting would be arrested, no matter the station. Mind you only arrested, but not executed. The guard nodded and turned to execute the Queen's request.

Once the guard was gone Amon got up out of his chair and, clasping his hands behind his back, began pacing in front of the throne. "My dear Queen, I believe that in any situation where peace is desired what first must come to pass is complete trust that must exist between sides, otherwise the treaty is too easily broken. I had that trust with the woman I am doing this to win back, however the trust was broken when she told me that she wasn't whoI thought she was,and I hadn't told her who I actually was." Amon paused to look up at Robin's reaction, only to see that she was perfectly stoic, keeping every trace of emotion locked up deep inside of her. He continued pacing as he continued his story. "For that trust to exist there is something that everyone in this room needs to know." He paused and, with an eye on his Robin and an eye on his Lieutenants he said in a loud voice "I am an awakened Witch." His Lieutenants jumped up in surprise, but he gestured with one hand to tell them to sit back down. "It's a secret passed down from General to General. As I'm sure everyone in this room learned in history the instigator of this conflict, the first General was one Juliano Collegli, a priest in the Catholic Church. A little known fact about him was he too was an awakened witch. He fought against his own people as I am doing now, however only told his successor of his powers. Ever since then the General has been a Witch to honor his memory."

Robin sat there stunned. He was an _awakened_ witch? Had the fates planned this? Well obviously. Her people would accept a witch as a co-ruler. And the naturals would accept whoever their General picked. She opened her mouth to ask what his power was but he beat her to the punch. "I have the power of Telepathy. I can read people's minds." Robin gasped. He could read her mind? The many things he could know about her…she blushed quickly. He made eye contact with her as the pink tinge faded from her face. She stood up and behaved like a queen for the first time since he had started talking. "Well General, I believe, under the circumstances that, based on what you have told me, that peace will be an acceptable option." The General smiled and saluted the Queen who acknowledged this with a nod. "Now, your Majesty, may I be permitted to see my love as simply Amon? I have a few things to tell her."

Robin paled slightly and nodded, allowing her assent. Amon took off his hat, and trench coat, making him seem more the man that she had fallen for and less the arrogant General. He walked a few feet to her throne and kneeling on one knee like she had just seen him do not 48 hours ago. "Robin." He said in a soft voice. "It doesn't matter to me if I'm the General and you're the Queen. It especially doesn't matter now that peace reigns in this world, finally. What does matter is that I still love you; no matter if you are the Queen, you're still Robin to me. You're still the girl I found crying over the loss of her family on that first day, still the girl I could tell about my family when I could confide in noone else, still the girl that I…proposed to and was broken by when she said no." He paused to gauge her reaction to these words and watched anxiously as she bit her lip.

"Amon…I didn't want to say no but I had no choice. My feelings haven't changed one iota either and….I do still love you." Amon reached into his pocket, they were now oblivious to their aides. "Robin. You said no before but now is different circumstances. Peace means we can be together and I ask you again, my …little bird," coming up with that nickname at the spur of the moment, "Will you marry me?" Robin got up, smiled, tears pouring down her cheeks as she whispered "yes", throwing her arms around his neck. For the second time the beautiful ring was slipped around her finger as a loud bang echoed through the hall.

_The young man slid through the castle like a shadow. It was hard to tell whether or not people could see him, but even if he thought they did he just breezed on by, his objective the Great Hall. When he finally reached the servant's quarters, right by the Great Hall, using his flashlight, he found the peeping hole that opened the passage into the Great Hall and looked in on the tableau before him. His objective, the one he wished to speak to, kneeled before the Queen, holding out what looked to be a ring box. 'So that's what this is about.' The young man thought numbly in disbelief. 'He loves her.' When he saw the Queen get up and throw her arms around the General's neck and obviously say yes, he was so shocked the flashlight fell to the ground with a clunk, it was obvious was heard by everyone._

A/N R&R! And no, the dude sneaking around isn't Zaizen. Remember in the prologue I said that the factory had happened…with Zaizen….without the STN-J team on the show.


	10. Reunion

Disclaimer- I don't own WHR

Chapter 9-Reunion

Robin jerked her head to look, startled from where the noise originated, a known servant's passage. With a nod she sent Michael speeding over to the wall. He opened the passage and, from behind the panel a slightly scared-looking young man with brown hair and slightly beady silver eyes fell onto the floor. Robin gestured, with barely controlled energy, that the intruder should be brought to her. Michael grabbed his shoulder roughly and half pushed him half dragged him across the floor to kneel before the angry queen.

"This, I expressly remember stating, was a secret meeting. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my guards come in and execute you on the spot or, better yet, kill you my self." The Queen gave off an extremely angry aura. It was the same fury that Yuri had taken the brunt of earlier that day. "What is your name? Start with that you ingrate."

"My name is Nagira Tamiko. I know that this is a secret meeting, and I wouldn't be here, spying unless I deemed it absolutely necessary. And I didn't come to leak information to the city or to the Naturals for that matter. I know that I might die for my actions…but I came on the request of a dying man who needs closure before he passes. My father to be exact." He looked up at the Queen, silently begging to be allowed to continue talking. Robin looked down, and sensing that it was important, allowed him to keep talking, maintaining an air of anger around her.

"Thank you your Majesty. My father is a Witch sympathizer who works to build munitions for the war but has long since retired. His name is Eddie Tamiko. My mother is Kayla Tamiko, another witch sympathizer. I have no Witch blood in me however…20 years ago there was a horrible accident. My father lost the 2 most important things in his life at that time, his beloved first wife, Annie, who was a Witch and their young son. I've been told the story countless times. It was the night of a raid by the witches on some Naturals, my father was coming home from work when he was ordered to the shelters because the Naturals were going to retaliate. However the attack never occurred and they were soon allowed to go home. He found a nightmare at home. Annie was lying on the floor with a gun in her hand and a hole in her head, having succumbed to her madness at last. He had no idea where his young son was. My father told me that he polled his neighbors about what had happened that night but he never found him."

At these words, throughout the story, a montage of memories flooded Amon's mind, pervading almost every crack within his cranium. His father playing with him the day before his life fell apart. His mother getting him breakfast that day. The way his mother said his name. Then memories from that night…watching in horror as his mother lost her mind. Shooting herself in front of him, but not before regaining her mind enough to tell him to look away…but he was unable too…hearing his father say his mother's name with love and devotion the morning of the attack…_'Annie'_ Amon choked back a sob, which was discomforting for his lieutenants, unaccustomed as they were to seeing their General cry like a baby. Robin ran through the story again in her head and realized what this meant. She slipped off her throne to hold Amon as he cried, reliving the terrible moments in his childhood. Nagira looked at the Queen respectfully as she asked two questions. "What was the child's name?" although she was sure she knew and "What did Annie look like?"

"Their little boy's name was Amon. Annie, according to a photo I've seen was a real beauty. She had long flowing jet black hair, a pale complexion and chocolate brown eyes." Robin nodded. She looked back down at the man who had composed himself in her arms. Taking a ragged breath Amon looked up at Nagira. "How old are you?" "I'm 18 years old. Dad married my mom a year after the accident, the next year I was born."

"So you're my….half brother. And dad's still alive?" Amon could sense the tears coming but fought them for the sake of his Lieutenants. "Yeah…he's still alive but…he's slowly dying. He hasn't gotten over loosing you and Annie…his immune system is slowly giving out. Add that to the fact that my mother was just diagnosed with cancer you have a recipe for dying ofa broken heart. He would love to see you Amon. From what I can tell you look exactly like Annie save the eyes, you have his eyes, like I do." Amon thought of something that came to his mind just then…a thought he had picked up when he was walking through the city.

"_That General...he looks so much like Annie…"_

Annie as in his mother.

Amon looked up first at Nagira, then at Robin. First he petitioned Robin to pardon what Nagira had done. "Truth be told?" He said "I would have done the exact same thing…" With a slight incline of her head and a gentle smile on her lips Robin pardoned Nagira. "Now. I want to see….dad."

"Amon I'll warn you, he's not at his best. In fact he's…changed a lot. But maybe seeing you will perk him up." Nagira nodded his consent and made to lead the people in the room out. "Wait! Your Majesty we haven't drawn the official peace treaty up yet!" Michael said quickly. "Michael we have a mutual agreement. That's stronger than any piece of paper. besides that can wait. Amon is going to go see his father now." With that Nagira escorted Robin and Amon along with their individual aides out of the palace towards the house that held the thing that had been missing from Amon's life for twenty long years. A family.

Eddie Tamiko couldn't get the General out of his head. The hair. The complexion. He looked exactly like his Annie, save the eyes which were his. Eddie slowly walked room to room until he came into the room where Annie had died, the room that Kayla was now residing in, sleeping on the couch after chemotherapy. This room held the ghosts of the past he would rather forget and the treasures of the present he was reluctant to let go of. Already he was sure he sent his youngest son to his death by asking him to spy on the General. If he were caught he'd be executed. He lowered his face into his hands and mentally sobbed. What had he done? The opening of the front door interrupted his musings. He sighed with relief when he heard Nagira's voice call out in the house.

"Son I'm so sorry. I…" he was cut off abruptly when he saw that his son had brought back a horde of guests, including the Queen. Amon was at the back of the line and wasn't in Eddie's vision yet. He started bowing to the Queen who, while he was doing so gestured Amon to the front. When he looked up he was struck dumb. "Amon….it can't be…you're alive?" Amon looked down at the carpet then at the man in front of him and nodded. As he did a memory flooded his mind of a man, similar to this, yet younger looking, playing with him on the floor as a woman looked on happily. "Dad…" he tried out the word on his tongue and found that it fit the man standing in front of him. The man stepped one step closer to him and as he did Amon felt something complete him he didn't even know was missing. His father was about his height so it didn't look odd at all as the two tall men hugged, father and son reunited after 20 long years.

A/N I know in the show Nagira is older than Amon but for the purpose of this story he needed to be younger. R&R! and yes there will be an epilouge


	11. Epilogue

A/N-Well it's been a good run. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story 'Cost of War'. Keep an eye out because right after this I'll have a one shot based on the movie 'The Day After Tomorrow' and following that an Inuyasha fic called Eternity…containing a Sesshomaru/Rin paring…..OR IS IT?(smiles micheviously) you'll just have to read it. Won't you?

Epilogue

The war ended and peace was declared. The world itself seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the news was sent forth from America. The celebrations that acceptance was now practiced worldwide went on for days.

The only news in the days following that, was the incredulous report that the Queen Eve of the American witches and the General of the American natural army had wed, indeed that was the reason peace had been declared.

There were fanatics here and there who thought that it was an abomination butrevolts were quickly squashed.

Lieutenant Sakaki of the Natural's army, it was discovered was a part blooded witch, it was discovered, with extremely powerful healing qualities. Once he learned how to harness his powers he could, much to Nagira and his father Eddie's joy, heal Kayla. They are now quite happy and living in a better home closer to the palace because of Nagira's frequency there.

"NAGIRA! STOP IT!" yelled Amon, rolling his eyes. The novelty of having a brother had soon worn out. "I've told you not to run in the halls of the palace before. What if you run into someone?" "Ahh…but Amon you always have a way to stop me if I am actually about to run into someone." Growling, but admitting the truth the ex-general turned on his power and scanned the castle for his wife.

'Cook said these need to be delivered to Mr. Nagira' 

'_How should I tell him how should I tell him how should I tell him'_

'_Dammit Amon stop interfering with my hallway running. Try it, you might loosen up old man'_

Amon growled out loud at what Nagira had just thought and scanned back to the thought before his, realizing he had passed over his wife. "Hmm….wonder what she has to tell me."

Amon snuck into his wife's room and saw her pacing back and forth across the floor, dress train dragging behind her. "So what is it you need to figure out how to tell me?" he smirked. Robin glared at him for eavesdropping on her thoughts. "Well since you enjoy using those powers so much why don't you use them now?" Amon closed his eyes and channeled his power.

'_I'm pregnant.'_

His eyes snapped open and he took his wife into his arms laughing and kissing her with joy.

One thought was going through his head. If this, in the very end, was the cost of war….he had to say he didn't mind it one bit.

A/N –This is the end my friends… watch out for my TDAT fic and Eternity. Thanks to Young Wiccan who betad this story for me.


End file.
